Field of the Disclosure
Among other things, this disclosure describes systems and methods for providing the next anticipated trade reporting date for relevant accounts on a particular consumer's credit report.
Description of the Related Art
Identity theft is a crime in which an imposter obtains key pieces of information, such as Social Security and driver's license numbers, and uses it for his or her improper personal gain. The imposters can obtain new credit accounts; re-direct the mail and telephone calls from existing credit accounts; sign up for unwanted and often expensive services; order subscriptions; order and take delivery of products; and otherwise “become” the individual whose identity has been stolen, minus the conscience and fiscal responsibility. Currently, people can only determine if they are (or may have been) victims of identity theft through frequent monitoring of their credit information on file with the three major credit bureaus. Unfortunately, even though most large trade reporters (companies that report data to the credit bureaus) provide updated data every day, they generally do not provide an update on every consumer. Instead, most consumers are updated only periodically based on a regular reporting cycle, such as once a month. As a result, at any point in time the account information in a consumer's credit report is outdated by up to a month or more, depending on the reporting cycle of respective reporting entities.